many_a_true_nerdfandomcom-20200215-history
Playlists
Playlists See the Playlists on YouTube Here. Playthroughs * Perfect Dark (6 Episodes) * Minecraft (3 Episodes) * Hitman Blood Money (13 Episodes) * Thief: Moral Victory (6 Episodes) * Fallout New Vegas - No Kill Run (19 Episodes) * Fallout New Vegas - Kill Everything Run (12 Episodes) * Fallout 3: Kill Everything (30 Episodes) * Mass Effect: No Guns (20 Episodes) * Hatoful Boyfriend (4 Episodes) * LA Noire (19 Episodes) * Fading Hearts (7 Episodes) * Red Faction: Guerilla (18 Episodes) * Watch Dogs (9 Episodes) * Resident Evil 6 (5 Episodes) * The Evil Within (3 Episodes) * FTL: Faster Than Light (23 Episodes) * Murdered: Soul Suspect (8 Episodes) * Nicole - Male Romances Active (20 Episodes) * Fallout New Vegas: You Only Live Once (45 Episodes) * Bioshock Infinite: 1999 Mode (12 Episodes) * Far Cry 4 (21 Episodes) * SOMA (7 Episodes) * Hitman Absolution (6 Episodes) * Life is Strange (17 Episodes) * Assassin's Creed (6 Episodes) * Deadly Premonition (18 Episodes) * Assassin's Creed Syndicate (8 Episodes) * Omerta: City of Gangsters (4 Episodes) * Ryse: Son of Rome (3 Episodes) * Party Hard (4 Episodes) * Dyscourse (3 Episodes) * 007 Nightfire (3 Episodes) * Fear Equation (6 Episodes) * Firewatch (6 Episodes) * Fallout 4 (36 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Automatron (4 Episodes) * The Town of Light (3 Episodes) * SimCity 4 (4 Episodes) * Fallout 3: You Only Live Once (36 Episodes) * Panzermadels (2 Episodes) * Rollercoaster Tycoon 2 (4 Episodes) * Stellaris (3 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Wasteland Workshop (2 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Far Harbor (8 Episodes) * The Park (2 Episodes) * Total War: Warhammer (11 Episodes) * Fallout 4: No Guns (38 Episodes) * Parkitect (4 Episodes) * Mass Effect 1 Livestreams (3 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Vault-Tec (4 Episodes) * The Curious Expedition (12 Episodes) * This is the Police (3 Episodes) * The Turing Test (2 Episodes) * Deus Ex: Manking Divided (4 Episodes) * Stellaris - The Mighty Ducks (18 Episodes) * Event 0 - (2 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Nuka World (14 Episodes) * Civilization V (10 Episodes) * Sky Break (2 Episodes) * Cat President (3 Episodes) * Dishonored (6 Episodes) * Beholder (2 Episodes) * Grognak and the Ruby Ruins (2 Episodes) * Civilization VI (18 Episodes) * Dishonored 2 (12 Episodes) * The Swindle (2 Episodes) * Batman: The Tell-Tale Series (10 Episodes) * Watch Dogs 2 (6 Episodes) * Virginia (2 Episodes) * My Summer Car (4 Episodes) * This War of Mine (2 Episodes) * Overwatch (6 Episodes) * 80 Days (3 Episodes) * Expeditions: Viking (3 Episodes) * Mass Effect 2 - The Insanity Run (31 Episodes) * Realpolitiks (3 Episodes) * Soul Searching (2 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Survival Mode (73 Episodes) * Herald: An Interactive Period Drama (2 Episodes) * Horizon Zero Dawn (2 Episodes) * Nier: Automata (2 Episodes) * Fallout: New Vegas - Survival Mode - the JSawyer Mod (44 Episodes) * Rome: Total Way (57 Episodes) * Stay! Stay! Democratic People's Republic of Korea (2 Episodes) * ATOM RPG (2 Episodes) * The Long Journey Home (4 Episodes) * Cities: Skylines (4 Episodes) * Monster Loves You (3 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Nuka World - Level One Survival (17 Episodes) * Prey (15 Episodes) * Renowned Explorers (3 Episodes) * Zafehouse Diaries 2 (2 Episodes) * First Strike: Final Hour (2 Episodes) * Orwell (5 Episodes) * Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator (2 Episodes) * Fictorum (2 Episodes) * Aven Colony (2 Episodes) * Tacoma (4 Episodes) * Until Dawn (6 Episodes) * Mass Effect: Andromeda (27 Episodes) * Fallout (21 Episodes) * Game of Thrones (2 Episodes) * Distrust (2 Episodes) * The Witcher (4 Episodes) * Oriental Empires (4 Episodes) * Stellaris Livestreams (12 Episodes) * Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (7 Episodes) * Frostpunk (2 Episodes) * Fallout: New Vegas - Lonesome Road (7 Episodes) * Hitman: Patient Zero (4 Episodes) * Red Dead Redemption (23 Episodes) * Fallout: The Board Game (4 Episodes) * Fallout 4 VR (5 Episodes) * Total War: Warhammer 2 (42 Episodes) * Rumu (3 Episodes) * Dead Space (4 Episodes) * Medieval 2: Total War (86 Episodes) * Life is Strange: Before the Storm (5 Episodes) * Surviving Mars (3 Episodes) * Total War Saga: Thrones of Britannia - Gwined (3 Episodes) * Skyrim (114 Episodes) * Rome Total War Livestream (13 Episodes) * Forgotten Anne (4 Episodes) * XCOM: Enemy Unknown (19 Episodes) * FTL: Faster than Light - Hard Mode (7 Episodes) * Fallout 4: Frost (33 Episodes) * Total War Saga: Thrones of Britannia (17 Episodes) * Stellaris: Apocalypse (34 Episodes) * Vampyr (13 Episodes) * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin (6 Episodes) * West of Loathing (4 Episodes) * Fallout: New Vegas - Autumn Leaves (5 Episodes) * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare (5 Episodes) * Fallout 76: XBox One BETA (4 Episodes) * Red Dead Redemption 2 (8 Episodes) * Crusader Kings 2 (48 Episodes) * Fallout: New Vegas - Dust (21 Episodes) * Hitman: Blood Money - Enhanced Edition (4 Episodes) * Metro 2033 Redux (5 Episodes) * The Occupation (3 Episodes) * Hitman 2 (11 Episodes) * Stellaris: MegaCorp (25 Episodes) * Fallout: New California (12 Episodes) * Rome: Total War - Barbarian Invasion (19 Episodes) * Life is Strange 2 (4 Episodes) * Fallout: The Vault (20 Episodes) * Hitman (58 Episodes) * Observtion (3 Episodes) * Fallout 76 (35 Episodes) * Imperator: Rome (13 Episodes) * Fallout 2 (13 Episodes) * Total War: Three Kingdoms (10 Episodes) Coop Playthroughs * Borderlands (16 Episodes) * Sea of Thieves (3 Episodes) * A Way Out (4 Episodes) Minor Playlists 'Why Not Wednesday' *'Official Description' "Our look at some bargin bin picks from the last gen" *Link here . 'Many A True Nerd IRL' *'Offical description' "Cooking, Exploring London, Channel Updates, all that good stuff" *5 Videos *You can find this Playlist Here . 'Coop Mode' *Part one of all the games played by both Jon and Claire, with the one-off appearance of Sam for the Borderlands videos. *Includes, Democracy 3, Borderlands 2, Xbox 360 Minecraft, Sacred 3. *Most Games are selected are not formal Let's plays. *5 Videos *You can find this Playlist here . 'Simulators' *'Official Description' "Our world of the obscure, the surprisingly good, and the downright odd world of simulators. *5 videos *You can find this Playlist here . 'Retro Games' *'Official Description' "Some old favourite retro games, especially from the Gamecube" *5 Videos *You can find this Playlist here .